Foolproof
by TreeStar
Summary: YAOI. ZoLu. Zoro and Luffy are going on a treasure hunt. But after they get lost, something attacks them, and left wounded and bleeding in the wilderness, they only have each other. Oneshot. Does feature some lime.


I had no fic ideas in my head. My mind was blank. So I set my alarm forone hour. In one hour, this is what I created from a blank mind. I did proof read it, but I'm sure it's still got problems. So _please _don't expect a masterpiece. I almost didn't post it, but I figured that maybe someone might not think it's a total loss. So here. A gift...thing.

This is set in the manga two weeks after Enies Lobby. **It's set in my fanfics to be 2 months after Coral Reef,** so Luffy and Zoro are already a couple, and an intimate one at that. This has citrus in the middle. Just a blink of some fun for the imagination of those who are like me and feel that if they aren't at least making out somewhere in it, it's not real YAOI. Hence the M rating.

* * *

- written by Teresa Starr Ruark -

_**Foolproof**_

_It's about time! _Zoro thought as he dropped the anchor into the shallow water near the beach.

They were finally here. THIS island was the only thing Nami had been talking about since they'd left the LAST island.

It was deserted, and covered in wildlife from the sound of it. But even without that obvious clue, Nami hadn't been quiet about it since that idiot on the Warf at the last island gave into her nagging and told here why the next island on the map didn't have a name.

He had said that the island was covered with the spirits of pirates whom had buried their treasure and then never been able to leave, so no one had gone there to name it. Or so the unreliable folklore went.

Luffy was excited, naturally. Usopp was suddenly 'deathly ill' with something Chopper wasn't bothering to fuss over. Nami was unloading measuring equipment to chart the island with, and Sanji had just packed obento up for everyone to grab and take ashore. Even Robin was looking forward to exploring. This island had history, and she wanted to find a secret. Aaaand maybe a ponoglyph…

Zoro didn't care about the island one way or another, as long as Nami stopped singing about it. It had put her in a good mood, but she had a habit of keeping everyone busy when she was eager to get somewhere.

"Zoro!" she now cried out. "You and Luffy are going to go look for the treasure. Just keep your eyes out for anything valuable."

Sanji looked appalled. "Why them, Nami-san?"

She grinned at them all. "Because Luffy-" she pointed at him, gaining his attention, "-has good luck, and attention span of a hamster. Plus he's attracted to shiny things. And Zoro-" she turned on him, "-can keep Luffy on track, and manage to get them both so turned around that not a tree will go unseen by them before they find their way back. It's foolproof. They're bound to find something."

"Nami-san is so wonderful when she's so amazingly correct!" Sanji praised adoringly.

"Hey!" Zoro scowled and shouted, face turning red.

"Hey what, Marimo?" Sanji smirked cockily.

"Yehoo!" Luffy cheered, "Zoro and I are going on an adventure! C'mon Zoro! …ZORO!"

Zoro grudgingly stopped glaring at Nami, grabbed a bag and went up to meet his captain who was barely containing himself from rocketing to shore without him.

"Are they the only two hunting?" Usopp asked. "I want to go with them!" They were strong and could protect him.

"Well, we're all going to keep our eyes open, too. But Usopp and Chopper," She called out the last two names to get their attention, "-are going to be gathering herbs, spices, fruits, and anything else that looks edible. Right?"

Usopp looked terrified. "But the island is covered in monsters! Who will protect us?"

"WHAT? MONSTERS?" Chopper screamed.

Nami turned the glare of doom on them both. "Then. Be. Careful."

They both wilted under her gaze and shriveled to the floor in defeated tears. "Fine…"

She watched them both for a moment and finally gave in. "Franky, will you go with them, please?"

Usopp and Chopper's heads shot up, eyes full of desperate hope.

"YEAH! Franky! Come with us!" Usopp cried.

"Pleeheheheeeze!" Chopper sobbed.

"Fine." Franky answered simply. "I'll store up some cola."

"YAAAAY!" the smaller boys cheered, as the human-cyborg tromped heavily into the kitchen, reappearing moments later, closing the now full refrigerator on his front. He liked spending time with the kids. He liked kids.

Nami turned to Sanji, "You're job is hunting. Get us some meat. Enough for a week. By then we'll reach the next isle. And Robin is coming with me to chart and have girl time."

Sanji looked miserable. "But I want to come on girl time…" he lamented.

"No." Nami said simply and started down the ladder after Robin. "Everyone be back before dark!"

Taking this as their cue, Luffy grabbed Zoro and launched the two inland to the tree line, where the two landed, spraying up sand.

Luffy burst out laughing as Zoro spit sand out of his mouth and sat up.

He pinned his captain with a dry look. "Luffy. I want something to be very clear. There will be NO rocketing around today, okay? Not even if something attacks us. The woods are too thick for it. You're still recovering from the Buster Call, and I want you healthy first, okay?"

"Sure!" Luffy was still laughing hard. He didn't see what Zoro was so worried about. It was an adventure! They were supposed to be dangerous.

Then to the captain's surprise, Zoro stood, pulled him up by the arms, and pinned him to the nearest Banzai tree. "If you rocket around, we could get separated."

Luffy smiled again. Was that all Zoro was worried about? He wrapped his hands around his first mate's upper arms in affection. "We'd find each other, Zoro."

Zoro sighed and loosened his grip. "I don't want to get separated from you, captain." he admitted. "Let's stay together okay?"

Luffy was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

He leaned off of the tree and darted into the woods. "Let's go this way!"

Zoro, like a good first mate, followed his captain. "What is this treasure even supposed to look like? Hell, Nami sends us out here without a clue. It might not even be real," he grumbled.

"It's all good!" Luffy laughed back to him, "We'll just bring back whatever we find!"

Zoro sighed. Well, that was Luffy-logic, pure and simple. It's what made Zoro care about him.

"AHH!" Luffy shouted, suddenly darting behind a tree. He emerged a second later with a quartz crystal. "Look, Zoro, look! This has got to be treasure of some kind! Neehee!" He tucked it into his pocket with a goofy little laugh.

Zoro sweat-dropped. They'd only been on land for two minutes… "Luffy, I think Nami wants to find something a little more… substantial. Like gold and jewels."

"This is a jewel." Luffy answered back, putting bounce into his step.

…Well, he wasn't wrong. Zoro dropped it. After all, Luffy didn't value things the way Nami did. And if they didn't find anything else, it would be funny to see her freak out when Luffy produced a rock. As long as she didn't persecute them with more chores or try to withhold a meal from them, Zoro didn't care one way or another if they found any so-called treasure or not.

He rolled his eyes. _Some foolproof plan._

Luffy was having a grand time. They walked in comfortable silence mostly for a few hours. Not too much was happening, but the jungle was a new place, and there were new sounds, and probably some food somewhere that they were bound to run across eventually.

They found themselves on a natural trail that lead through the jungle. They'd seen that there was a sheer rocky cliff on the other side of the tree with a thirty foot drop or so, but they were avoiding it easily. The path was safe, and several feet away, and the trees were there.

Every now and then Luffy would see something shiny or funny-shaped and rush over to look at it closer. He saw a HUGE white and yellow snake with big fangs, and had started to go over to that, but Zoro had put a hand around the back of his neck, and steered him away as he scrunched up his neck in helpless futility. By the time Zoro let go, Luffy didn't know where the snake was anymore.

But then he saw the LEAF! It was dark green and bigger than his whole head! He fanned Zoro with it for a little while, finding amusement in how the swordsman tried to pretend it wasn't there when it was so obviously driving him crazy. Zoro got all wound up about the weirdest things sometimes. It was funny.

"Luffy," Zoro finally said, "Watch where you're going or you're gonna trip over something."

"Kay," Luffy turned and kept going. "Zoro? Do you hear water? Maybe there's a stream up ah-!"

Suddenly he was caught around the waist in a warm embrace. He leaned back into it as Zoro rested his forehead on Luffy's shoulder.

Zoro grinned and ran his hand upwards along Luffy's body.

_Finally_, he thought to himself as he began undoing each of the three buttons on the red tank top in turn.

Luffy let himself fall into Zoro's trap. He loved it when Zoro was in this kind of a mood. They so rarely got such perfect opportunities to… enjoy each other. His breathing got heavier. His cheeks were flushed pink. "We- we haven't been like this f-for a while..."

Zoro smirked devilishly, "Then we're long overdue."

And Luffy turned his head to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss as Zoro started to undo the younger man's belt.

Suddenly Luffy stopped kissing. "Didn't Nami send you with me to keep me on focus?"

Zoro pretended to look baffled. "Did she?"

Luffy giggled. "Think so."

Zoro shrugged and slid Luffy's belt off. "Then are you focused?"

Luffy smirked, "Completely," before capturing Zoro's mouth again.

Zoro's swords were tossed aside by rubber hands. Zoro pulled out of the kiss and smirked. And then laughed when Luffy started to have issues with trying to get his green pants undone with the haramaki in the way.

Luffy pouted. "Hey, shut up, you."

Zoro only laughed harder, and pulled his haramaki down and stepped out of it so that Luffy could get to what he wanted, and the small captain moved right in.

Warm hands were under Zoro's shirt and their lips were pressed together in seconds, and then he felt Luffy slide down to unbutton his pants.

He reached to gently move Luffy's hands away and take over, undoing the top button of Luffy's blue jeans, which at this point left almost nothing to the imagination.

Luffy, who at this point didn't care who undid what as long as they both ended up naked, wrapped his arms up around Zoro's neck, deepening the kiss. Zoro unbuttoned and unzipped Luffy's shorts, and pushed him back into the tree.

Zoro sloooowly trailed a finger from the base of Luffy's throat down across his chest… down to his tummy… across his fluttering abs… When he got to Luffy's belly button the smaller pirate broke out of the kiss with a gasp. He eyes were closed, and his breath hitched in anticipation as Zoro's finger slid lower… And then stopped moving. Just rested his finger RIGHT ABOVE where Luffy needed him to be at that moment. Teasing.

Zoro gently applied his other fingers to rest around the first, and reveled in how Luffy's breathing sped up at the simple action. His Luffy had been a virgin only not ago, and had not yet learned the art of how to quell an imminent climax. His first one would be quick in coming, and would have to be gotten out of the way before they could enjoy hours of lovemaking.

He wrapped around his captain's length and pumped very gently as his prisoner moaned.

Luffy's legs were shaking, and he began to understand why Zoro had propped him against the tree as a support. As an overwhelming feeling began to rise in him, he wondered if he would ever get used to this feeling of helplessness enough to take charge and turn the tables on his first mate. How the hell did Zoro do this to him? Well, once he'd learned a little more, Luffy would take charge, and then Zoro would be in for one hell of a surprise! But for now…

"Zoro-! Ahhh… Mmmnn… I-I can't… I'm gonna-!"

Zoro kissed him and moaned.

That did it. Luffy shuddered into a climax that Zoro supported and took him through, slowing gradually as the little captain came down and almost went boneless in his arms. Zoro held him like that for almost a minute as Luffy caught his breath and relaxed.

"Hey, you okay?"

Luffy swallowed and nodded tiredly. "Oh yeah… your turn now."

"You wish," Zoro snickered.

Luffy leaned back against the tree and buttoned himself up so his pants wouldn't fall down when he walked. "We'll see." he grinned, "Anyway, lets find someplace to lie down."

Zoro started to lead the way to someplace that was away from the tree when their attention was suddenly torn from each other by a dangerous warning growl and a shifting sound in the branches above them. This was all they got a split second before both were thrown to the ground, separated by a cat that was bigger on all fours than Chopper in man-form.

As soon as they were all down, the giant wildcat turned on Luffy and ran it's claws roughly across Luffy's back to give the initial wound meant to slow pray down, before stepping on his bare back and pinning him to the rocky ground, arms trapped beneath him.

Luffy flexed instinctively under the weight. It's claws were hurting him, and it was heavy. He could barely breathe. But he kept very still. He was aware that he was a ball of string right now. If he moved, it would try to tear him apart and the only place it's mouth could reach in this position was his head. Luffy wished his rubber bones weren't so easy to cut through…

A few feet away, Zoro carefully pushed himself up, never taking his eyes from the cat. Luffy's blood flowed from his body, across his back, and onto the rocky soil. Zoro knew he'd had worse wounds, but so much blood so fast didn't look good in the current situation. It would need to be stopped. Soon.

His swords had been knocked away from him. He couldn't see them anywhere.

The cat was watching him closely as well. Zoro wasn't following the usually hunted animal behavior. The smallest had been caught, but instead of running to save itself, the green haired human was staying and watching him.

"Hold on Luffy," he whispered. "I'll get you back." Even though he wasn't quite sure how he was going to do that yet.

Luffy stayed quiet, watching his best friend's movements. He prayed the cat would stay on him rather than go after Zoro instead. Zoro didn't have his weapons anymore, and Luffy didn't want him to get hurt.

Zoro didn't have much time to think. The cat had decided he wasn't a big enough threat to worry about and was snuffling through Luffy's hair.

Luffy squeezed his eyes shut. _If only he had his hands!_

Zoro slowly walked to a tree. He couldn't risk upsetting the animal, not because he was afraid it would change targets, but because he was afraid it wouldn't. If it got upset then it claws would flex and tear up Luffy's back, or it might maul him to keep him from getting away before it came for Zoro.

Zoro was NOT going to let Luffy get mauled. That was just unacceptable.

The cat lowered it's mouth over Luffy neck, planning to chew it and thrash it around until Luffy died, when Zoro acted.

He didn't think about it. He just kicked off the tree and shot over, hitting the cat in a full tackle around the middle which knocked it off Luffy, and then both went spilling behind the tree line and over the rocky cliff.

Luffy was up as soon as soon the cat was off, rushing after them to look over the edge of the cliff in time to watch the rockslide that went tumbling down after the two that had set it off.

"ZORO!"

Luffy jumped down, knowing his body could handle the impact, and ran to the new pile of rocks even before they had finished settling.

The cat hadn't liked falling and then being hit by falling rocks at all, and ran off into the woods as Luffy approached. There had to be an easier meal out there than this!

Luffy coughed and tried to wave off the stony gray dust cloud that was hiding the rocks from view. He started sifting through stones, throwing them haphazardly behind him.

He felt a little lightheaded, but he ignored it. There was something so much more important going on right now. Feeling sick was not an option. It just wasn't.

There was a groan from further up the pile, and then Luffy saw a hand move.

"Zoro!"

Climbing shakily up the rocks, Luffy reached Zoro's side where he lay, his lower half partially buried under stones.

"Luffy?" Zoro coughed.

"Zoro!" Luffy took Zoro's hand and squeezed it. "I'll get you out, try not to move."

Zoro leaned up a little instead, and recaptured Luffy's hands. "Are you okay?"

Luffy nodded. "I'm okay."

Zoro nodded and relaxed, letting Luffy get back to work.

In truth there were only a few big rocks on his legs, but they must have landed badly because his legs hurt like a… thing that hurt REALLY bad! Of course, they would not be broken because he was Zoro, first-class swordsmen, and great warriors like him simply did not _get_ broken bones.

"Zoro, this looks pretty bad…" Luffy said hesitantly as he lifted the last rock away and tossed it aside off the pile.

The skin was darkly bruised and scraped in a few places, and one leg was twisted gruesomely sideways in a way that wasn't normal for people that didn't have rubber bodies.

Zoro didn't bother looking. His leg was a little numb, so it made it easier to say "It only looks bad. That means it's fine."

Luffy was confused. "Huh?"

Zoro felt dizzy as he tried to explain. "When wounds look really bad, they usually end up being nothing. It's the ones that look simple that usually end up being the worst kind, because they get ignored. Are you sure you're okay?"

Luffy sort of nodded distractedly and leaned forward to help Zoro up.

Zoro wrapped his arm around Luffy's shoulders and allowed his captain to help him. If it had been anyone else he would have played tough. But this was Luffy and putting on a strong guy façade wouldn't work on Luffy because he recognized them easily, having put on many himself.

Luffy and Zoro slid down the pile of rocks slowly and together without problems, but when they reached the bottom and Zoro didn't stand up right away, Luffy became more worried.

"Can you walk?"

Zoro nodded and pushed himself up. "Ah!" he noised softly, taking his weight off of his more injured leg.

Luffy moved under his arm so Zoro could lean on him, and the two made it out of the dust that was finally starting to settle. Zoro started to pass out in the middle of the trip, and Luffy hurried him over to some nearby grass that was next to the steam that Luffy had heard earlier where he collapsed to his knees, laying Zoro down in front of him.

_So he can't walk_, Luffy thought. _He must have hit his head. _

Luffy felt slightly dizzy himself now. He was starting to sweat a little. A small trail of blood had followed them to where they now lay, and Zoro hadn't been the one to make it. Luffy couldn't think about things like that right now, though.

The fabric over Zoro's twisted knee was torn open wide, so Luffy had access to see the wound itself. He scooped some water out of the stream and poured over the knee a few times, and that washed off the dust and bits of stone, but Zoro needed some strong bandages. Where could Luffy get bandages?

He remembered his shirt at the top of the cliff. "Zoro, I'm going to get my shirt to wrap around your leg, okay?"

Zoro didn't answer. He wasn't unconscious, but he wasn't really cognizant, either as far as Luffy could tell.

Luffy pushed himself up and stretched to the top of the cliff. "After you told _me_ not to rocket around today…" he admonished softly before letting himself fly.

His land was perfectly normal, but for some reason it made his head spin, and he fell back and put his head in his hands for just a moment. What was wrong with him? Surely he hadn't been hurt that bad? His back hurt, sure, but it had only been a scratch.

He remembered what Zoro had said about neglecting wounds, but shook it off. He'd been stabbed and poisoned in one battle alone, and had pulled through all of _that_ (even if it WAS because of a miracle…), so why would something like a simple cut hurt him? He was bound to stop bleeding soon, and right now he wasn't the important one anyway. He was going to be the pirate king. Getting dizzy when Zoro needed him was appalling, and he couldn't do it anymore.

He nodded decisively to himself, dragged himself up and grabbed his shirt, then wobbled his way back to the cliff side and jumped down. His knees were too weak to support a collision, and gave out when he landed. He had to take a moment to try and catch his accelerating breathing.

When that didn't work, he was finally forced to admit to himself that he was going to pass out whether he liked it or not, and he was running out of time. forced himself up again and stumbled over to where Zoro was. He dropped to his knees beside him.

"Zoro? Zoro, are you awake?"

Zoro didn't answer. He must have been completely unconscious now.

_Fine time to fall asleep… _Luffy thought, trying to make himself believe that that's all Zoro was doing. His vision was starting to blur a little. He looked up and down Zoro's body, trying to make his eyes focus.

Okay. Zoro was asleep, and his leg was twisted and bleeding, so Luffy guessed that that would have to be dealt with first. He tore off the rest of Zoro's already-torn pant leg to get to the problem.

_Actually, it's probably a good thing Zoro's asleep… _Luffy reflected. Had Zoro been awake, he would probably strangle the boy before letting him go through with a mockery of a healing practice while half conscious that he'd seen Chopper do to Usopp a month ago.

In truth, Zoro wasn't sleeping at all. Just trying to make his killer migraine go away. So when Luffy cut off his pant leg, he wasn't surprised a bit when it was followed a few seconds later by two warm hands carefully fixing his knee straight again and then tying it off to keep it in place. He let Luffy work without interfering. After all, it was only a sprain -not something severe- and he didn't want it to swell more than it had to.

Unlike the rest of the crew, who would probably freak out at the very thought of Luffy doing anything to a wound of theirs, Zoro had felt a wide variety of Luffy's touches, and he knew how gentle the young captain could be under the right circumstances.

He was surprised, however, when Luffy finished and immediately collapsed on his chest.

Zoro opened his eyes and looked down at his captain. He was probably just worried. When it was just them, both tended to show their concern for each other a little differently than when they had an audience. What met Zoro's eyes, however, was not what he'd expected.

Luffy was pale as a ghost! He breathing was labored, and he was sweating heavily. He was shaking slightly.

"Luffy! What's wrong?" Zoro pushed himself up, headache ignored. He didn't need an answer.

Luffy whole back was COVERED in blood. It was still leaking a little from his wounds, but not heavily anymore. Those cuts were deep, and they'd obviously sliced something important. Not an artery, because he'd be dead by now if it was, but it had pierced enough veins to cause some serious hemorrhaging. They probably would have stopped by now, had he not been stretching and twisting them around constantly since he'd _gotten_ them.

"Zoro…" Luffy opened his eyes when Zoro shifted, but his vision was all spotty so he closed them again with a groan.

Zoro ran his fingers through the smaller pirate's hair. "Hey, buddy. You told me you were okay, ya little bastard."

"sorry," Luffy whispered as Zoro lifted him up and moved him to laid him out on his front in the grass.

"I'll be mad at you later," Zoro said as he pulled off his shirt and turned it inside out. "For now just relax. And try to stay awake with me, okay?"

Luffy sighed softly, "mmn."

Zoro dipped his shirt in the water and rinsed it clean, then rung it out over Luffy's back, rinsing away the blood. He had to repeat this several more times before the cuts were defined from the rest of his soft skin, but once they were, he pressed the fabric firmly down on Luffy's cuts, applying pressure to stop any more bleeding.

Luffy's lack of response to the pressure on his wounds gave Zoro the feeling that his captain couldn't really feel very much anymore. He had Luffy's half-awake state to thank for that.

The swordsman sighed. "And you were trying to take care of me. Now look at you," he scolded gently.

Luffy laid there, eyes closed, and still white. He wetted his lips. "Cuz Zoro's more imporint," he slurred an explanation.

Zoro leaned down and kissed Luffy's temple, running his fingers through the black hair. The poor kid was soaking wet. "I know how you feel. I do. I feel the same about you. So if you really want to try to take care of me, then you need to take care of you first. Because as long as I know you're okay, I'll be just fine, right?"

"Me too." Luffy whispered.

Zoro was confused for a moment. "Luffy, did you understand what I said?"

Luffy swallowed. His eyes were still closed, but he managed a tiny smile. "You told me you love me."

Zoro was quiet for a second. Then he had to laugh a little. _Well, he's not wrong… _Luffy's interpretations where so honest and sweet. "Yeah, Luffy. That's what I told you."

Luffy's smile grew.

Zoro lifted the shirt away to see that the bleeding had tapered off and was hardening over the cuts. Good. But Luffy still had to get to Chopper to make sure there wasn't internal bleeding. He would have to carry him back.

Zoro looked around him. He needed something smooth to cover Luffy's cuts that wouldn't irritate them, because he couldn't leave them exposed like this.

And then his eyes fell on the leaf that Luffy had been fanning him with earlier. It was perfect! Just the right size. …But how was it down here?

Then he saw another one just beyond the first. Then he looked at the fern a few yards away.

Well, this was convenient.

"I'll be right back," he told Luffy before pushing himself up and limping over to the fern to pull of six broad leaves. That would be plenty to make a bandage with.

He knelt down by Luffy and layered three down over the four cuts. They were big, so they overlapped each other a good bit. Then he took the next three and repeated the process so that the bandage was good and think. Then he tore his shirt in half length-wise.

"Luffy, are you with me?"

Luffy opened his eyes now and smiled at Zoro. He looked so fragile. Just like he had when he'd been pulled into that Coral Reef by a sea creature two months before and almost died. That had been Zoro's worst nightmare come to life.

"You're white as a sheet, buddy."

Luffy took a deep breath and released it: "I'm okay. I'm with you. It doesn't hurt. And I'm not as dizzy since I laid down."

Zoro kissed him again. Then he slid his arm beneath Luffy and took first one, and then the other half of his shirt around the top and bottom of Luffy's chest and tummy; at the top and bottom of the leaves. He tied the knots at his sides and the bandage was secure.

He carefully reached to lift Luffy from the grass. "C'mon. Let's go home."

Luffy helped get himself up and Zoro lifted Luffy the way a parent does a child: with Luffy's legs straddling his waist, his smaller head resting on the broader shoulder.

"I need to get back up there and get my swords."

Luffy nodded. "Don't go to where you can't hear the water then, or we'll get lost."

They were near the end of the cliff, so it was pretty easy to find a way up, and then Luffy pointed to nearby top of the rockslide that Zoro was conveniently turning away from, and Zoro was able to find his swords.

Then they just followed the path they'd come by. Zoro would call to his lover every few seconds, and Luffy answer with something in response until he got strong enough to walk while they supported each other. This was good, because though he would never admit it, after about ten minutes Zoro's leg was really sore.

Because they were more worried about fussing over each other then where they were going, they ended up coming out of the woods and onto the beach only a few minutes after that. It was getting dark by that time, but they could see the ship a little ways down the beach with the light in the crow's nest signaling them home.

"I'm still getting used to it," Luffy remarked nostalgically.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed, understanding.

It would take a while for the surprise of coming home to the ship only to remember that it wasn't the Going Merry Go anymore.

"You know, Nami's going to be pissed that we're coming home without any treasure. She might lock us out."

Luffy shook his head in denial. "Chopper won't let her. We're injured. Besides, I can still give her what's in my pants."

Zoro shot him a look of mock challenge. "Hey, what's in your pants is mine."

Luffy smirked. "That reminds me, we didn't get to play today."

Zoro frowned. He hadn't forgotten.

Then he sent Luffy a meaningful smirk. "That's okay. We'll have more chances. Nami'll only send us back out tomorrow, right?"

Luffy grinned. Zoro was being fun! "Riiight. And you know, Nami only sent us to look for anything valuable. It's not like I have to look far for that." He grasped Zoro's hand. "See? Now I'm not coming home empty-handed!"

Zoro nodded and squeezed Luffy's hand. "Right."

Coming home with each other, a bunch of injuries for Chopper, and a shiny rock.

_Nami'll certainly be animated tonight..._

End.

* * *

AN: I set my alarm clock for one hour. In one hour this is what I wrote. It's so cliché I'm almost embarrassed, but now you all know how predictably I write when I don't go back and fuss over my plot lines. My goal in this was to actually hurt Zoro for a change. Luffy wasn't supposed to get hurt at all! I guess I'll have to write another one… Or hey, here's a real challenge for me. Don't hurt anyone! Woot!


End file.
